Without
by Satan's Cup of Tea
Summary: The Fates had literally killed him, and the worst part was that he wasn't even dead.
1. Chapter 1

_"Just say you won't let go..."_

* * *

The Fates had literally killed him. And the worst part was that he wasn't even dead.

Percy cradled the blond's body. Forehead touching the girl's, his tears sliding from his cheeks, blood and dust staining his clothes and about every pther part of him." _No_ ," He cursed the gods silently. " _Don't leave me._ " His voice  
was rough and broken, every word drowned in pain.

 _"Annabeth_. _"_

* * *

**Im still salty about _accidentally_ deleting that Pjo in Selection AU, thinking it was an extra copy because there were two of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You can't expect me to be **fine**."_

* * *

Percy would rarely show up to breakfast or lunch, barely dinner. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He'd talk to _nobody_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**.

For all he cared, the camp new he talked to no one. But he knew, he knew she's there. She's watching with those intelligent grey eyes. Watching everything unfold without her.

To be honest, her pressence— in which the Hades/Pluto kids had confirmed of —nagged at him so terribly. All he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her again and stare into those eyes _forever_.

All Percy wanted to do at the moment was drown— and that wasn't quite possible.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You look_ _ **horrible**_ _," Annabeth states flatly, leaning over Percy as he lay in bed. He shrugged. "Couldn't get enough sleep." His girlfriend sighed and pinched the brim of her nose, a smile tugging at her lips. "You want me to stay, huh?"_  
 _  
_

 _Percy spread his arms, inviting Annabeth to laybeside him. "Now that you've said it, why not?" Annabeth laughed softly and Percy had expected a warm embrace, a kiss on his cheek, to open his eyes and stare into grey ones._

 __

 _But non of that happened. A gust of chilly wind flew in from his opened window, his room dark._

 __

 _Annabeth was dead, and Percy was alone allover again._

* * *

This day, Percy felt terrible, not that every other day wasn't another swim in the river of despair. And its been months since Annabeth's heart did its' last beat.

He woke up, bags under his eyes and his cheeks stained in tears. It was another day where all he wanted to do was lay in bed, stay there lifeless.

 _Maybe imitating a corpse so much would make Thanatos think I was dead_.

"Percy?" It was Piper, and she sounded dreadfully concerned. It was true, they've never been on any specific terms, but since the nereid incident, they've grown quite closer.

Besides, they were skate and surf buddies before well... Percy shutting out everything.

The door to his cabin clicked open and light drapped in. Percy brought an arm up to shield his eyes away from the light— _dam_ , he thought. _How long has it been_?

The brunette made her way for Percy's bed and pulled a chair up to sit on. She held a thermos in her hand, twisting the thing open.

Percy groaned and rolled his body, facing away from Piper. He could instantly feel the girl rolling her eyes. "Come on," she said. "Its twelve and I doubt you went to dinner last night, plus, you skipped breakfast by sleeping in." She laced charmspeak  
in her words. Piper plucked a spoon from the side of the thermos and plunged it in, taking a scoop of hot soup. "Jason says it'll help," Percy craned his neck at the smell of it — and _boy_ , does that smell _good_.

He gave in eventually and sat up, pressing his back against the pillow. Piper smiled, happy to see him following nicely. She spoon-fed him and though it was probably embarrassing, neither both cared enough.

 _Annabeth had been close to them._

 __

 _Both had been scarred._

Percy decided to finish the rest of the soup without Piper spoon-feeding him.

The room fell with a comforting silence. Piper fiddled with her feather, Percy sipping the food. But soon enough, the door creaked again, and the two shot a glance towards the visitor.

Percy placed the thermos on his bedside table, dropping the spoon in as it made a clinking noise. He waved half-hearted, "Hey bro," Jason acknowledged him by smiling at stroding over to stand beside Piper.

Piper arched a brow at her boyfriend, Jason shrugged and looked at Percy, brows stitching together. "You look awful." Percy shrugged, "Don't I always?" The blonde sighed again. "Look, Perce, you so need to talk to Grover. He's breaking down— again.  
And... Thalia's trying to comfort him."

At the mention of his best friend, Percy stumbled out of bed and searched for his jeans and shirt.

Because for one, the last time he went out shirtless in his shorts to check on something quickly, it ended up with him getting crowed one by one by Aphrodite girls. And another reason; is that its' chilly out. He found the clothingand slipped  
them on rather quickly.

Percy turned to face Jason again, "Where's Grover?"

"With Thalia, last I saw they were at her tree."

And he was walking out of his cabin.


End file.
